


You Give Me A Prompt, And I Write It

by isTrash



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isTrash/pseuds/isTrash
Summary: I've had a writer's block recently and just decided why not? Why shouldn't I be like every other writer and have a prompt fic? So that's what I'm doing. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm assuming you read the summary. If not, scroll your ass up and read it.

  
   
Lemme lay down some ground rules.

  
   
I will not write:

 

\- Pairings with large age gaps  
\- Jeremy/Squip  
\- Crossovers  
\- Character/Reader  
 

  
I will write:  
 

\- Angst  
\- Fluff  
\- Any ship you want  
\- Hurt/Comfort  
\- Consensual Smut  
\- AUs  
\- Pretty much anything  
 

  
Now that I've listed what I will and will not write, it's time to have fun. If you have any prompt you want me to write, send in a request!


	2. A Night Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy was grabbing a quick drink of liquor spiked water after dancing a bit with Jake. Spirits were high as he watched other people try to mimic what Jake and him had been doing in an attempt to be cool. He shook his head knowingly. He brought his red plastic cub to his lips and downed his drink. As the SQUIP controlled his automatic grimace from the burning liquor sliding down his throat, Chloe Valentine made her way over to Jeremy, a smug expression on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I_Put_Myself_Back_In_The_Narrative requested:
> 
> I know you said no rape/non-con, but would you be willing to do one that isn't explicit? Most fanfics that touch on the fact that Jeremy nearly got raped never go in depth and kinda... Solve the issue to quickly? Like, you don't nearly get raped and then get over it in a day. Could you also possibly have it so Chloe actually did? You don't need make it explicit or anything, I was just wondering. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I think I just want to see how Michael would react and how you'd write it. Like I said, no need to, it was a suggestion.
> 
> Jeremy: Italics  
> SQUIP: Bolded Italics.

Jeremy was grabbing a quick drink of liquor spiked water after dancing a bit with Jake. Spirits were high as he watched other people try to mimic what he and Jake had been doing in an attempt to be cool. He shook his head knowingly. He brought his red plastic cub to his lips and downed his drink. As the SQUIP controlled his automatic grimace from the burning liquor sliding down his throat, Chloe Valentine made her way over to Jeremy, a smug expression on her face.

 

"I'm supposed to get you. Brooke has a..." the brunette paused, "surprise."

 

Jeremy was so eager, the SQUIP had to mask the excitement in his voice. "What kind of surprise?" he asked nonchalantly.

 

Chloe smirked. "The kind where you don't ask questions and follow me upstairs."

 

So like an eager puppy (which the SQUIP also had to hide), Jeremy followed Chloe upstairs. When they got up there, Chloe led him to an empty bedroom.

 

She looked at Jeremy over her shoulder, a smile tugging at her lips. "Jake's parents' room. Don't worry. They're not using it," she whispered.

 

Impressed how she knew this, Jeremy said, "You really know your way around."

 

"Yeah I've had sex in pretty much every room in this house." Jeremy gaped at the brunette. "Because I dated Jake! God, what kind of slut do you think I am?" Chloe raises her baby bottle and starts to chug from it. Jeremy had the slight suspicion there wasn't milk in there.

 

"Where's Brooke?" Jeremy asks once she's done drinking her 'milk'.

 

"Oh my god you are too freaking adorable." Chloe leaned into Jeremy so that he could clearly smell alcohol on her breath. " _Brooke's not coming_ ," she says in a drunken whisper. There was now a glint in her eyes, one that wasn't there before as she leans in closer so that she and Jeremy are nose to nose.

 

"Do you wanna hang?" It was a question, but Chloe sure as hell didn't expect an answer, and for as unclear the word 'hang' was in that sentence, it didn't take a genius that this version of hang was meant to mean sex.

 

Jeremy was leaned against the door helplessly, attempting to grab the doorknob but it was useless. The SQUIP made it so Jeremy couldn't move a finger, never mind his hands.

 

Chloe grabbed Jeremy by the arm and dragged him over to Mr. and Mrs. Dillinger's bed, and pushed him onto it, forcing him to sit down.

 

"I have to go..." Jeremy tried to get to his feet, but freezes, because _he can't move_. "I can't get up."

 

_**You're welcome.** _

 

But as Chloe started to advance, he found no reason to be welcome. As a wave of panic washed over him he felt distant from his body as the SQUIP did all the work. He couldn't believe this was _happening_. If he could've he would've laughed. So this was _happening_ to him. He was getting _raped_. He felt all the air leave his body when she took his shirt off. Jeremy tried to focus on the wallpaper of the room, or count to one hundred in his head, but all he could focus on was how her legs were straddling him, her hips grinding into his.

 

"I don't see why she's so crazy about you," Chloe observed. "You're not that cute. No offense."

 

"None taken. I should get back—" Jeremy said, not at all bothered this time by her observation, and more focused on getting the _fuck out of here_.

 

"You know she's not that innocent. That wounded puppy routine? That's how she gets all the guys. Acts all helpless so they want to protect her. Not that I care," Chloe all but snapped.

 

It suddenly dawned on Jeremy. "You're jealous of Brooke!"

 

Her eyes narrow. "Um. _Obviously_ I'm not."

 

"That's insane! Why would you be jealous of anyone? You're the hottest girl in school!" Jeremy paused and his eyes widened. Chloe smirked. "Did I just say that out loud?"

 

Chloe grabbed Jeremy's back of the head and leaned in for a quick kiss, but Jeremy pulled away. Then, the panic seeped in again. He was _actually_ getting raped. And the worst part was he couldn't even _try_ to fight back if he wanted to, which he did.

 

"Whoa, whoa!" Panic stricken, Jeremy turned to the SQUIP. _Make it stop!_

 

_**I don't understand the request.** _

 

"Do you wanna stop?" As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Jeremy is nodding, but she didn't stop. "Do you wanna get inside my diaper?" She winked. She took her baby bottle out again and handed it to Jeremy. " _It's not actually milk_."

 

Jeremy scooted away from her, holding his hands up in surrender. "Oh... I'm not really a big—" he gets cut off by the SQUIP forcing him to drink. He tasted... tequila. No milk to be found in there, that's for sure. "Drinker!"

 

The SQUIP makes Jeremy kiss Chloe. It was a very passionate kiss that involved tongue. Jeremy was internally screaming during the kiss, as Chloe was inching her hand to his crotch, squeezing a little. He felt ready to cry. He'd be like one of those people who go on Buzzfeed videos and talk about how they got raped. He might even _be_ one of those people on there one day!

 

But then there was a knock on the door. The SQUIP made Jeremy stop what he was doing. Chloe followed his lead. "Jeremy? Are you in there?" Brooke said, knocking gently on the door once more. Chloe put a finger to her lips telling Jeremy to be quiet. "Jenna Rolan said she saw you go upstairs. Jeremy?"

 

Then she seemingly left, as there was no more knocking. Jeremy exhaled, severely overwhelmed. He had almost been raped, but Brooke had been his saving grace. Then what does he go and do to her? Cheats on her. Well, not intentionally.

 

"If Jenna Rolan saw us..." Jeremy trails off.

 

"Jenna Rolan should mind her own business," Chloe snarls.

 

Jeremy stared at Chloe. "Brooke's going to find out. Don't you care?"

 

"You're less cute when you're talking," Chloe pouts, her arms crossed over her chest.

 

This girl was very bipolar. First she says he's not cute, then apparently he's cute when he's not talking. She's also drunk which is not helping anything. Jeremy sighed and ran a shaking hand through his hair. His nerves were still on edge from nearly getting raped. 

 

He turned to the SQUIP. _Help me out here!_

 

_**Konichiwa!** _

 

_What?_

 

_**I'm sorry Jeremy. Alcohol temptarily scrambles my—** _

 

Then it spoke more Japanese that was completely incoherent by Jeremy.

 

_ Then why did you make me drink it?!? _

 

 _ **It was important to take advantage of the** —. _The SQUIP finished its sentence in Japanese. _**You'll thank me** —. _The SQUIP again finished its sentence in Japanese.

 

Then it continued to speak Japanese.

 

Chloe did not look interested. "Whatever, I've had enough—"

 

Suddenly there was pounding on the door. For a slight second, Jeremy thought it was Brooke, but he instantly ruled it out. She was too small to make such a loud noise. But then... who could it be? Jeremy had the tiniest suspicion before they spoke.

 

But then there was yelling to confirm who it was. "JEREMY HEERE?"

 

Jake.

 

Chloe apparently knew it was Jake as well. "Ooh, the fun begins."

 

"Is that... Jake?" Jeremy asks for someone to confirm, but he knew the answer.

 

" _Jeremy, I know you're not having sex on  my parents' bed, because if you were, I'd have to RIP YOUR BALLS OFF_!"

 

"GREAT SO THEN YOU CAN BOTH BE BALL-LESS!" Chloe shouts to the door.

 

The pounding on the door stopped. "...CHLOE?" Jake shouts incredulously. 

 

The doorknob begins to rattle as Jake tries to get in. Jeremy stared at the door warily, stopping his search for his shirt.

 

But then Jake can't get in, so he slams himself against the door for it to cave in.

 

"HEAR THAT? I'M HAVING HOT SEX WITH JEREMY ALL OVER YOUR PARENTS' LINENS!" she screeched and began moaning like she was having sex.

 

Jeremy widened his eyes. "No we're not, I swear we're not!" he said quickly, the fear of the situation instantly sobering him up.

 

Then there was suddenly a long pause where there was no more noise coming from the other side. Even Chloe had gone silent.

 

"...Maybe he believed me and went away," Jeremy said, half shocked.

 

Then a fist smashes through the window.

 

**_Kei-koku, kei-koku._ **

 

As Jake gets into view, Chloe straddles Jeremy.

 

Jake's eyes widened and he practically growls, " _You're fucking dead Jeremy_!"

 

"Go away, we're busy SCREWING!" Chloe yells.

 

But then Jeremy is prying himself away from Chloe, and is running out of the room. He runs into Brooke who was about to knock on the door.

 

"Jeremy?" Brooke asks, her voice quivering. Her eyes are full of tears and her eyebrows are furrowed.

 

"Brooke!"

 

But then Jake's running after him, and all he can really say to her is sorry as he's running as fast as he can from Jake, dodging into any room he can.

 

He hears Jake distantly yell threats of how he'll kill Jeremy, behind him as he's running, but he doesn't look back.

 

He just keeps running.

 

* * *

 

It had been months since the Halloween party, now both Jeremy and Michael were in their senior year.

 

But ever since he was discharged from the hospital, he'd felt depressed. Michael and him had made amends with their past tormentors (as well as with each other, mind you) and was now an unimaginable group. But being friends with Jeremy's raper didn't change the fact he had been raped.

 

Now anytime he was near her, he'd always feel unnerved and uncomfortable, and would always try to move away from her, if possible.

 

There was one time later on in the school year when he was partnered up with her for giving an essay on Alexander Hamilton. The report was easy, due to the fact of Jeremy knowing so much about him from just a simple rap. But it was hard to work with her when all he could think of when he was near her was Halloween and getting raped.

 

And when he went home after school, he'd always just curl up in bed, neglecting his homework for him to do in the morning. His father would always check in on him, leave his dinner on the bedside table for him in case he was hungry later and leave the door cracked.

 

But it wasn't like Jeremy had depression or anything. It's rather that he lacked motivation to do anything.

 

One day in senior year he was at Michael's house in his basement. They were playing this newly released game, Overwatch, when Michael asked, "Why did you burst into the bathroom last year at Halloween without a shirt on?"

 

Jeremy froze. "Uh..."

 

"I mean you don't have to tell me anything, if you don't want to," Michael said. "I was just wondering."

 

Jeremy paused Overwatch with the cheat Jeremy and Michael saw on YouTube. "I... I guess I can tell you..." Jeremy took a deep breath and recounted all of what he went through on Halloween.

 

* * *

 

"Then that's how I ran into you in the bathroom so... y'know..." Jeremy trails off as Michael gapes at his friend. Jeremy ducks his head and starts twiddling with his fingers.

 

Michael is left staring at Jeremy for a little longer before he stands up, leaves his basement, and returns five minutes later. 

 

Jeremy instantly bombards him with questions. "Where did you go?"

 

Michael shakes his head. "I just had to punch something, I'm sorry." He sits back on his beanbag and takes Jeremy's hand. "You were nearly raped," he states.

 

The term nearly raped makes Jeremy feel uneasy, but he nods anyway.

 

Then Michael's hugging him, and Jeremy's finds himself hugging back.

 

"I'm so, _so_ sorry, Jeremy," Michael empathizes, and sounds truly sorry. "I have no idea what it's like, but I'm so sorry."

 

Jeremy starts to cry at the sentence.

 

Michael rubs Jeremy's back reassuringly. "Micah.... S-stay w-with me...."

 

"I will... I will, Jeremy, I will."

 

After a while Michael pulls away. He wipes away Jeremy's tears with his hoodie sleeve. "Just know, if you ever need to talk, vent, cry, or just binge watch anime at two AM with no talking, just call me. I'm just... so sorry. So sorry that had to happen to you."

 

Jeremy sniffs, still distraught. "W-well it's n-not like you can d-do anything about it," Jeremy reasoned, smiling sadly.

 

Michael nodded. Then he hesitated. "Do you... think you should tell Chloe? She might've been too drunk to remember anything."

 

Jeremy shrugged slightly. "I dunno," he said quietly. "I can, I guess. It might help."

 

"But I don't wanna push anything on you. You don't have to if you don't want to."

 

Jeremy shook his head. "I don't," he admitted. "I didn't want to tell anyone, not even you, much less my rapist."

 

God, it felt so weird saying 'my rapist'.

 

"Do you want to tell your dad?" 

 

Jeremy hesitated. "I don't want to. But I think I should..." Jeremy trailed off.

 

"Let's tell him today," he decided.

 

"Really?" Michael asked incredulously.

 

Jeremy nodded. "I just feel like we should."

 

Jeremy looked to Michael. "Will you do it with me?"

 

Michael smiled faintly. "Absolutely."

 

Even though Michael may have wanted to kill Chloe for hurting his boy, he'd have to let it wait. 

 

He had to help his boy find his way to the road of recovery, first.

 

Then murder might be an option.


End file.
